Forgotten
by ouatderps
Summary: When bloodthirsty Queen Regina gives up her child in trade for for forgetting she ever had one, the girl finds herself in the arms of a father to take her in- Rumplestiltskin.
1. Chapter 1

The queen's belly was prominent. About to burst it would seem.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her, knowing what it feels like to have a child enter your life. The imp like smile spread across his face, wondering what deal an 8 month pregnant, blood thirsty queen would want to make

"Make me forget, _take the thing away_."

"Hah! And why such a change in heart about this child?" Rumple smirked.

Regina glared, "You really think I want an ignorant child wreaking havoc on my life? Killing Snow White is all that matters to me now." Her expression was next to emotionless, but the anger was always in her eyes.

"Does your rival even know about this?" Rumple giggled. He was enjoying the change in drama. Sick of the same old games. But now he knew, Regina was resetting the board by bringing a child into the mess. It was an amazing idea until she decided to back out.

"Of course not you idiot! You really thing I'd let her know something this big!" Rumple giggled his high pitched creepy one, and disappeared.

The queen's painful screams blanketed the entire castle. The child was coming, and Rumple knew it. He walked aimlessly through the halls, not wanting to see it happen.

And soon enough, the screams stopped. And new life was born. Rumple was in the room almost immediately, excited for what happens next.

Regina was pale and her eyes had the same look they always do.

"Well. Take her would you!" she glared.

"A girl!" Rumple laughed, "Not even going to name the child?"

She rolled her eyes in disgust at the man.

"Everyone needs a name, dearie!" She stood and walked over to where the baby was lying. The crib wasn't even a crib really. Just something to put her in.

"Rapunzel." She said. It was emotionless, the felt no sympathy or hurt. No fear of what would become of her daughter.

She was still the evil queen.

And in that instant, Rumple and Rapunzel disappeared, and all Regina remembered was talking to her mirror.

Rumple found himself in his castle, holding the child in one arm. She was a beautiful baby, blue eyes that you couldn't say no to, and a cute button nose. Rumple couldn't help but to be reminded of his son, scared and lost in some other world.

And then he thought of her.

What would he do with the child? He predicted a boy to give to the king, this was merely unacceptable.

He felt wrong to abandon the child, whose bright eyes silently reminded him of Belle. And he thought of what their life could've been like if he hadn't been so ignorant and stubborn. He stopped thinking about it. Knowing that she's dead made it all too painful.

Days passed, which turned to weeks, then months, and soon years. Quickly the girl was talking, and Rumple was distant from her. Yet he was attached at the same time.

She never cried, always slept through the night and was fascinated with Rumples nick knacks. He knew her favorite song was a lullaby about meadows. And that she never liked meeting new people. But there was something strange about her.

Her hair was light blonde, and it seems it never stopped growing. Once when Rumple tried to cut it a bit, she shrieked in pain, mumbling about how it hurt and she needed her flowers. Soon he learned, the flowers were a way to regenerate, because her hair, and only her hair, possessed magical properties.

Of course, the thought. Born from the most evil woman and raised by the darkest man. But he she got so good was a _mystery to be uncovered_.

**So I wrote something like this a long time ago, but I'm redoing here. Please tell me what you think and if you wanna see more! Thanks!**


	2. Dirty Deals

Rapunzel was a nice little girl, but she had always felt lonely. Her life wasn't one most people could relate to. The only person she remotely knew was her… Rumple. He wasn't her father, and she knew that, but at five years old, that's all she really wanted.

Rumple fit the bill. He was always gentle and kind around her, being careful that he didn't mess up with her as she did Bae. She always kept her out of harm's way.

"Rumple?" Rapunzel's fragile voice spoke. There was a loud bang on the door, and she knew what that meant.

Rumple came running to her small body huddled in a corner. She didn't like visitors, because bad things happened when they came, but Rumple and she had a system.

"Whenever you hear a knock on that door, go to your room. And please honey, don't come out until I come and get you."

"Okay." Her voice was light.

"Go read your books and practice your hair. I'll be up soon, okay?"

She nodded and trudged upstairs. She hated when this happened. It scarred her to think that someone would want to her and Rumple.

Sometimes, when men come over, they would shout things and there would be a lot of noise downstairs. It would be loud and peoples screams were loudest above all else. Then, it would be really quiet, and she would hear thuds against the wood floors. They would get closer and closer to her room, and this would always scare her. But each time, without fail, Rumple opened her door.

"Would you look at that, I'd say you're getting very good at braiding your hair." He would always say things like that to make her smile. And when she did, his heart melted.

At the age of five, her hair was getting too long. Rumple knew if he cut, it would lose its magical properties. Ones he barely knew of and so many questions about. He knew so much, yet so little at the same time.

Flowers helped it work, and singing about them made the magic even more powerful. It glows when it's doing something magical. And so far, all it could do was heal people, bring them back life even, and thus, he was determined to keep her safe from the greedy world.

"Rumple!" Rapunzel's voice was panicked, and made him snap out of his trance.

"He came running and found her in the library, starring upon mountains of books, her face glowing.

"Are these all yours?" She smiled. He nodded.

"You know, a very nice woman used to read these books too. Her name was Belle," he started. Rapunzel sat down as if listening to a story.

"Was she your wife?" The girl asked, her blue orbs glowing with curiosity.

"No no, but we loved each other very much. And I gave her this library as a gift."

"What happened to her?" Rapunzel could see the hurt in his face when he talked about Belle.

"She's gone now, but I'm sure she would want you to have this library." Rumple smiled. He wanted to Belle to be a part of Rapunzel's life, even if in the form of books.

"Really!" The small girl shot up in excitement. She couldn't read these books yet, but there were some kiddy ones that Rumple put there a long time ago, in hopes of a child.

As if on cue, the doors to Rumples palace slammed open, and it shocked both of them.

Rapunzel whimpered, "Don't leave me," and it tugged on Rumples heart. But he had to go, for his safety and more importantly, hers.

Downstairs he finds Regina, sipping tea and looking around.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Rumple walked in.

"I figured out how to do it." She smirked.

"Do what?"

"Take Snows, and everyone's, happiness away from them."

"Are you-" Rumple was interrupted.

"_I'm going to enact the dark curse_."

And Rumples whole world crumbled around him.

**Sorry are short, I'll try to make them longer**


	3. A Child's Scream

A Childs Scream

"Well good luck then," Rumple shook as he spoke. The dark curse wasn't something to mess with. He created it, he knew what would happen if Regina really did cast it.

He would be ripped from the only thing he was sure he loved.

And suddenly he felt like the walls came crumbling down around him. He started to panic and breathed heavily.

But he had to stay calm. There was a sweet, innocent five year old girl hiding in a library upstairs. And he couldn't be parted from her. She was his rock; she kept him grounded and sane.

She was his new Belle, except more fragile and… blonde.

But he managed to catch his breath and hold back his mental breakdown back until later. He took a deep breath and went back to the library.1

"Found any books you like, dearie?" Rapunzel was sitting in a mountain of them with her face buried in one about fairytales. She child flashed him a bright, overwhelming smile that made him think, _what would I do without her?_

He didn't know yet how this would all play out, he would foretell that later, but for now he needed to find a way to keep her from Regina's curse. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing her all the time in this new land, but she won't know who he is. That he'd do anything just to be with her, the nighttime tuck-in and all.

And as he thinks these thoughts, an expression has mounted onto his face. One filled with fear, sadness and anger all at once.

"Rumple?" Rapunzel's light soothing voice brought him back to earth.

"What's wrong?" She was beginning to grow scarred now.

Rumple kneeled down in front of her so he was eye level with her.

"Something has happened…" he choked. _How was he going to spit this out? She's five not fifteen!_ He took her small, delicate little hands in his.

"The evil queen is going to cast a curse… and we might not be together anymore ..." She squeezed his hands, hard. And his heart sank to his stomach. All the women he loved were always ripped away from him, as if fate wanted him to be alone.

"But don't you worry, I'll keep you safe." He choked on his words again. Rapunzel let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. And he held her. So small and delicate, and yet so lonely.

She had no mother to comfort her, no one to help her when a father wasn't enough. Hell, she barely has a father now. _Who was her biological father?_

And soon, she lets go of him, and they go downstairs to where rumple originally created the dark curse. Rapunzel sat at the dining table and ate, quietly and curiously watching Rumple.

Eventually, Rumple is kicking himself for not writing down what he used to make the curse, still rummaging through old drawers and potions. Hours pass, and he tucks his flower (a nickname given to Rapunzel when she found out about her flower connection) into bed.

"I love you."

"I love you more." It felt so natural to say it, and even if they weren't related, he was her father.

Rumple went back downstairs, knowing in the back of his mind that this isn't going to end well for him.

So he went back to drawers and potions. The anger in his stomach built up and he started to smash things. He wished Belle was here, she always knew what to do, and she always had faith in him. It was hard to accept that she was forever gone, and all he had was a kiss and a chipped cup.

And he felt it.

A tear rolled down his cheek. He closed his eyes and let the pain take over. But only for a minute.

Then he got his act together, and continued his search.

_Okay, just think. The curse would rob us of everything we loved. It would take us to a land where time stood still._

_So what?_

He gave up and called it a night. He'd figure out the mess tomorrow.

His bed was warm and inviting, and he hopped in as fast as he could, wishing the entire day was just a dream.

Screams woke him in the night.

These weren't just any screams, they were hers. Something was hurting his flower. He raced out of bed and ran down the hall to find Rapunzel in bed.

Rapunzel had a blood-curdling scream. One that would forever haunt his dreams. She was kicking the covers off the bed and screaming bloody murder.

He woke her and she grabbed his wrists.

"It's okay, I'm here now. What happened?" He asked. He voice was smooth, like one you would here in a lullaby.

"The curse came, but you weren't there. And they were coming and trying to hurt me and get my hair, and they stomped on me and I kept screaming your name but you never came." She was crying, hyperventilating really, and Rumple held her tight.

"No one will ever hurt you, I promise." And he meant it. This was a promise he couldn't break. Nothing could hurt her, or he really would have nothing to live for.

He rocked her until she drifted off again, and tucked her back in bed.

Morning came as the light shined through the curtains, and he heard Rapunzel's little feet padding throughout the castle. He didn't want to get out of bed; it would make everything to real. The agonizing day before wasn't a dream, and this was really happening.

But he got up anyways, just for her.

The cold air hit him hard and he draped himself in a cloak. He trudged downstairs to the magic station he ruined the night before.

Potions were splattered everywhere, drawers undone from his desk, He used magic to clean it up and put breakfast on the table for Rapunzel.

And back to work he went.

A land where time stands still. Well they could be going to Neverland, maybe. But time is already still.

_Time is already still_.

Which means curse cant strike there.

And if Rapunzel needs to go to a place where the curse won't strike…

He has to send her to the darkest place he knows- _Neverland._


	4. Preparations

Preparations Rumple was taken aback at his new discovery. The cold September air hit him and he started to shake. Neverland. It was the safest place to be for the curse yet it's also the most dangerous. Peter Pan would destroy her if he knew who she was, and it was a major risk. He needed some form of protection for her. She wouldn't be able to handle herself well. She's only five now, and who knows when Regina will enact the curse. But it would be soon, within the year. Word of Snow Whites pregnancy had gotten out quickly, and there were only a couple of months left until the baby is to be born. That's two months to prepare her for Pan and make a protection spell. It's a suicide mission, but he could handle it. And he needed to start as soon as possible. "Rapunzel," the child looked up, "Come here." She walked over to his magic workplace and sat on a small wooden stool. "I know I'm not your father, but you know I would do everything in my power to protect you, right?" he asked. She started to look puzzled, just as anyone would be. "Yes…" "There's a place that can protect you from Regina's curse, but I requires preparation, and some "training"." "No Regina?" She says. Hope glimmers in her eyes. "No Regina. But there is someone else you may have to worry of." "Who?" "His name is Peter Pan. But don't you worry; I will keep you safe from his magic." "So… when do we start?" Rumple chuckled, "As soon as possible, dearie." October "Practice every day when you're there okay? Don't ever stop." Rumple encouraged her. Now that she was six, it was easier for her to learn things like setting up a bow and arrow. Rumple had taught her the basic footwork and how to shoot it. She wasn't great now, but in time she would learn. "How will I practice inside a tower?" she asks. Rumple had decided to lock her in a tower deep in the forest that wouldn't be visible to the outside world until the curse broke. "I'll make a special room just for that." He gleamed at her. Every second he had with he was precious now. Rapunzel laughed and started to practice more. She held the bow like a pro, but when she shot the arrow… Rumples hopes for her safety weakened. It would go as far as she could possibly get it (four feet), but it would then schlep to the ground. "What if he finds me, what if he tries to hurt me?" Rapunzel grew scared as she saw her failure in shooting bows; after all, she was only six. "He won't, as long as he doesn't find out who you are." Rumple said. He put on his calm face while a pit grew in his stomach. "What do you mean?" "Peter Pan and I… we don't exactly have a kindred relationship. No matter what the circumstances, he will do everything in his power to try and destroy me. In this case, that means hurting you." Rapunzel's eyes widened and she gripped the arrow she was holding extremely tight. "He can never know who you are, Rapunzel. He can't know that you're connected to me." His expressions turned bleak, and he wished that she could stay. "What if he finds me, then what do I tell him?" she asked. "Tell him your story. How an evil woman abandoned you as a baby, and an evil man raised you." "But," she started. Rumple interrupted. "You can't lie, he'll see right through it. If you tell him that, he will believe you." Rumple kneeled down to her so they were eye level. "But that's still a lie." His flower looked crushed, and she sulked into her seat. "How so?" "I wasn't raised by an evil man." Seven words. Seven words from a six year old girl that made him cry. A tear left the corner of his eye and he took Rapunzel in his arms. Never had he held her this tight, and he hadn't cried this much since he heard of Belles passing. "I love you." He choked. His voice sounded like he or someone he loved was dying, and it made Rapunzel whimper. "I love you too." She whispered. Eventually, they let go, and he wiped the dry tears from her cheeks. And still, after this moment, there was more to teach her. "Your hair," He started, "It can help you in Neverland. But only if you are willing to pay the price." Rapunzel grew even more curious considering she knew very little about her hair and its magical properties. "Do you remember your flower song?" He asked. She nodded. "Sing it for me." And as he said those four words, her voice erupted into a melody that was magical in its own. "Flower gleam and glow, Let your powers shine, Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine, What once was mine." Rumple was glowing, and not only had he found a way to keep her from pan, he altered magic. "When you say make the clock reverse, I want you to change the lyric. I want you to say, "have the clock jump forward" okay?" he said. "And also, bush your hair while you sing." Rapunzel was excited to see what this would do. Her melody's covered the castle in beauty again, and her hair glowed. But it traveled to her arms, and torso, and soon her entire body. And as she sand the second to last lyric, golden light erupted from her body. As the last lyric ended, so did the light. And Rumple's magical alteration had worked. There, his flower stood. But she was no longer six. She had the body of an eight year old. Everything about her was bigger, from her hair growing about a foot to her body growing a foot, too. And boy was she happy. "Rumple!" she giggled, "Look at me!" she twirled in her now outgrown dress. "I see you!" he laughed. But once again it was time to get serious. "This new power, you must be careful with it. Only use it when you feel that your physical stance won't be enough to protect you." The new girl nodded and ran to look in a mirror. Well, an eight year old shooting bows and arrows are better than six, right? Rumple sighed and went back to business. Snow White was due to give birth soon, two weeks at best, and that would mean he would have two weeks left with her. His everything, his only thing he truly loved. And for twenty eight years, he would have to fair without her. No, he couldn't do it, but he had to. Her safety was more important to him than anything in the world, so he had to do what was best for her, not him. If only Belle could see him now. 


End file.
